When exploring for or extracting subterranean resources, such as oil, gas, or geothermal energy, and in similar endeavors, it is common to form boreholes in the earth. Such boreholes may be formed by engaging the earth with a rotatable drill bit suspended by a drill string. For example, in an embodiment shown in FIG. 1, a drill bit 112 may be suspended from a derrick 113 by a drill string 114. While a land-based derrick is shown, water-based structures are also common. This drill string 114 may be formed from a plurality of drill pipe sections 115 fastened together end-to-end. In other embodiments a flexible tubing may be used. As the drill bit 112 is rotated, either at the derrick 113 or by a downhole motor, it may engage and degrade a subterranean formation 116 to form a borehole 111 therethrough. Drilling fluid may be passed along the drill string 114, through each of the drill pipe sections 115, and expelled at the drill bit 112 to cool and lubricate the drill bit 112 as well as carry loose debris to a surface of the borehole 111 through an annulus surrounding the drill string 114.
At times it may be desirable to take measurements or perform various functions at the drill bit 112. It is believed that certain measurements and functions are most effective when taken or performed as close as possible to an end of a drill bit. However, such drill bits often experience significant wear and damage, due to the harsh conditions experienced during drilling. Worn or damaged drill bits often require replacement which can be expensive and time consuming. Instrumenting drill bits to take measurements or perform functions may significantly add to replacement expense and complexity.